Information appliance (IA) is a new milestone after experiencing the computer generation. The IA is an apparatus that has communication or internet connection capabilities, and has information and entertainment functions. According to the aforesaid description, the IA could provide a user to connect a network for performing voice communication, transmitting/receiving data and network browsing. Therefore, various notebook computers, a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are portable products that are so welcome in the electronic market. These portable products must be developed toward smaller volume and thin thickness due to the portability tendency
In these portable products, the PDA is one of the most welcome portable products and its basic function is similar to a conventional notebook, including a schedule, an address book, a record, etc. Moreover, the PDA also has information transmission capability with a personal computer so as to download infinite resources from internet. Therefore, the PDA is a portable information carrier that is suitable for users.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram illustrates a conventional PDA.
The PDA 100 includes a host 102, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 104 and a stylus 106. The LCD 104 is disposed on a surface of the host 102 in order to form an input interface and a display interface, and has a touch panel function. The stylus 106 can perform the selection/operation on the LCD 104. The stylus 106 is usually stored in a groove 108 of the host 102. When a user want to use the PDA 100, the stylus 106 is drawn out from the PDA 100 to perform the selection/operation on the LCD 104 as shown in FIG. 1.
However, when the user would like to operate the PDA 100, the host 102 is unable to stand on a table, thereby causing an operating inconvenience. A conventional manner is described hereinafter: The user directly uses hands to hold the host 102 or needs to purchase a charger to allow the host 102 to stand on the table. When the PDA development tends toward a smaller volume and a thin thickness, the aforesaid manner may cause inconvenience while in use. The manufacture cost, the volume and the weight are also increased.